


《浮华暂借问》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.性转注意，是Jessica和Rachel之间的故事2.没有具体背景设定，时间线成谜3.我流OOC，慎





	《浮华暂借问》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.性转注意，是Jessica和Rachel之间的故事  
> 2.没有具体背景设定，时间线成谜  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

Rae正在窗台上等她。

这个认知让Jesse感到不快，类似于一个冰冷噩梦里突然照入一束温暖的光线，那无法救人，只能害命，像浅水的空气之于深海的游鱼，又像爱意之于久别的恋人。

她在门口脱掉了大衣，然后是特质的跟鞋，她踹掉它们如同踹掉追求者递上的晚餐邀约，但紧接着她发觉打火机在回程途中被自己弄丢了，一同丢失的还有她尚未抽完的卷烟，反倒是Rae强行送她的唇膏顽固非常，依然在她的衣袋里占有一席之地。

那支唇膏，她想着，比她平日里用的更为明艳，质感也更细滑，开盖的瞬间会有巧克力的甜香，而在涂抹的时候，却腻味的让人想到死亡。

没准她真的会被Rae用口红谋杀。

前夜里Rae亲吻她的时候唇上没有口红，可她的吻里却有着更为致命的诱惑味道，Jesse自她蓝色的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，是一抹和她格格不入的深红，然而Rae看她的眼神满是眷恋与虔诚，她伏在她的身上，喘息着，扭动着腰肢，吮吸她的脖颈，问她，“喜欢吗？”

不喜欢，Jesse想，Rae的一切都不让她喜欢，Rae的香水味道太甜，厨艺太差，也太热衷接吻，Rae的身上有着她所不能理解的热情与乐观，好像只要有个跳台，她就能立刻起飞一样。

“Jenny……”接吻的间隙Rae喊她，“你不专心……”

说这话时她的语调温软的像猫，她撒娇的姿态也像，从不被Jesse承认的那个昵称自她口中吐出，轻佻得宛如一道咒语。

“不要这么喊我。”Jesse第无数次的重申，然而Rae一如既往的无视掉了，由始至终Rae都称她为Jenny，不论她死着还是活着，也不论她希望别人完整的喊她Jessica还是简略的喊她Jesse。

她想Rae是介乎于圣人与凡俗之间的存在，可她却是从地狱归来的斗士，无法与她相配。

“你在想什么？”

模模糊糊的，她听见Rae的问题，而在谨慎思考之前她的喉咙更先一步做出了回答，“想你。”

这不是情话，她想，她的确是在想Rae，想着如何杀死她。

童年时代她曾很偶然的撞进过马戏团，偷看到半场空中飞人的演出，那些杂技演员当中有个黑发蓝眼的女孩儿，Jesse没有专业的眼光，不懂欣赏那些花里胡哨的空翻，她只是直觉她很漂亮，表演结束后她的目光在场下与她相遇，那个精致的小演员、小骗子，极为熟稔的给了她一个微笑，甜如砒霜。

再后来她在夜晚的阳台上瞥见空中一闪而过的罗宾鸟，羽毛鲜艳而夺目，那只鸟在高楼间的现身不过电光火石，不够一个贫穷的孩子看清她的体态面貌，但Jesse很确定那是只罗宾鸟个女孩儿，而且，一定是个极享受万众瞩目的天生怪胎。

而等到她被打包进Wayne庄园，成为Bruce的养女之后，Rae作为她的养姐光芒万丈的登场，她在第一个瞬间意识到她就是那个马戏团的小女孩儿，那个演员和骗子，那个万众瞩目的焦点。

她就是那只知更鸟。

于是Jesse想，自己大概是嫉妒着Rae的。

贫民出身的孩子总会有难以改变的积习，比如Jesse在刚住进庄园的时候经常整夜整夜的睡不着觉，也不太确定自己用餐的时候该吃得更多还是更少，然而这些古怪的习惯和拘谨在Rae身上是没有的，她像是一阵风一样刮进庄园，把拥抱和亲吻分给每一个人，然后她看着还站在楼梯上的Jesse，眨着眼睛，“我猜你就是Jenny，很高兴见到你。”

‘很高兴见到你。’Jesse在心里重复，那只是一句客套话，由谁来说都没差，可是Rae最擅长的就是把假戏做真，而她不辨真假，只能溺死在这潭名为Rachel的泥淖里。

那时候Rae正在读大学，每两周回哥谭一次，大多数时候她骑自己的摩托车，偶尔也会开那些奢侈到足够引人犯罪的跑车，阳光底下Jesse总是先看见车门里探出的一截小腿，然后是精致的裙摆和纤细的腰肢，最后是Rae的蓝眼睛，让她想起千里之外的塞纳河水。

在那个以浪漫著称的城市，人们把爱情锁在桥上，再把钥匙丢在水中。

那段时间里Jesse像海绵一样攫取着她错过了多年的知识，她跟Bruce学习格斗，跟Alfred学习礼仪，除此之外还有各种上流社会间心知肚明的社交技巧，她阅读、拼写，尝试着将各种食材以最得宜的方式搭配，而Rae教她的东西最多也最杂乱，她教她瑜伽，也教她如何利用女孩子天生更柔韧的身体进行绞杀，但是她也会在她们一起瘫在软垫上的时候突然搔她的痒痒，她教她如何描眉，也教她如何判断香水与口红的价值，但是她自己却穿着廉价到就差拉丝的大腿袜，Rae对她大笑、微笑，把胡乱的吻印到她的额头又再飞走。

知更鸟居然也是候鸟吗？

Jesse十四岁的那年圣诞夜下了大雪，Rae借着这个名头留宿哥谭，夜半的时候她赤着脚敲开Jesse的房门，再把冰冷腿挤进她的被窝。

“出去！”Jesse尖叫，“你浑身都是冰的！”

“我的房间太冷了，我怀疑我的暖炉坏了……你好暖和……”Rae模模糊糊的回答，把Jesse搂到自己怀里，她完全无视了Jesse的问题。

“别这么激动嘛，”她用梦呓一般的语气说话，“我给你唱摇篮曲。”

Jesse第无数次的被Rae的赖皮打败，红着脸放任自己的脑袋贴着Rae的胸——她的身体并非每个部位都如此柔软，事实上，她的每一寸皮肤底下都暗藏着力量。

Rae的歌声在她的房间里响起来了，轻飘飘的，和哥谭的夜雪相处得当。

Jesse在她的怀里小小声的喘气，不知道自己该不该打断她……那首曲子其实很短，短到她想出结果之前Rae就已经唱完，Jesse闷闷的在被子里翻了个身，把头埋到枕头里。

“不好听。”她评价到，然后听见Rae继续梦游一般都轻叹，“哦，Jenny……”

再然后？

再然后就是她的葬礼。

这世上本不该有人能目睹自己的葬礼，但是Jesse不是一般人，她不是，Rae也不是，实际上她正是通过Rae的眼睛看见自己的葬礼的，她猜那场面上有花，白色的雏菊与玫瑰，白色的大丽与百合，她不认识的追悼者游鱼一般涌动着，而她自己的照片被人捧出来，黑白的一张，是噩梦里的女主角。有人在念她的悼词，可惜听上去完全就是在说另一个人，Jesse不觉得悲痛，只觉得不甘，强烈的怨愤交织成黑色的汁液包裹住她，而她却意外的自Rae湛蓝的眼睛中窥见半缕浮华。

她忽然很想问问她，你曾为我哀悼吗？

Jesse刚复活的时候混乱过很长的一段时间，她改变了样貌和外表，却没来得及改变内在，一夜之间她被哥谭的高门大户驱除出境，再次开始在街头巷尾独自求生，而这一次甚至比先前来的更难，这倒不是因为她长大了，而是因为某些更复杂的，也更令人生厌的东西。

夜深的时候她惊醒过来，能听见骨髓里发出的声音，每一道都令人牙酸。她在心头一遍遍的重复那些名字，Alfred，Bruce，替代品和恶魔崽，还有甘甜如蜜的Rae。 

此刻她已经从世界的彼端流浪回到哥谭，和她的后辈们争抢同一张披风——她可不觉得Rae有做好准备，然而事实是她的出现和作为最终刺激到了她，哥谭的夜幕里她望着Rae，她还没从失去Bruce的打击中恢复过来，可是她拉她手的动作那样用力，就好像只靠她一人用力，就能把她拽上高楼。

“世界都对你做了什么？”

世界没对我做什么，Jesse在心里回答，是你，还有你们，对我做了什么。

可是在她甩开Rae的手放任自己坠落下去的时候她依然久久的望着Rae面罩之下模糊不清的面容，那张脸自她还是少女起就频频入梦，和爆炸与烟尘相互牵扯，却又与羽毛与鲜花彼此依存。

即使过了这么久，她想，她依然希望着Rae能成为她的。

在那之后Jesse消失了很久，这并不是说她离开了哥谭，而只是她不再和那些所谓的家人见面，Jesse自认算个死人，而对一个死人，何谈家人？

可惜的是以Rae为首的那些人们似乎并不把她当作死人，他们越来越频繁的在她的生活里冒头，留下这样那样的痕迹，有一些很好消除，甚至不劳她多擦一遍桌子，然而更多的那些实在难以忽视，像要顺着她的呼吸钻进她的皮肤里。

这样的生活Jesse过的无动于衷，直到那个晚上夜翼出现在她的窗台，夜风之下的女人依然穿着她的制服，长发散开了，Jesse冷漠的望着她，问，“老蝙蝠终于准备让你来杀掉我了吗？”

“蝙蝠侠不杀人，Jenny.”

“无所谓，反正我从没守过他的规矩。”Jesse耸耸肩转过身去，把自己的背影留给那只蓝鸟，把背影交给他人是再危险不过的事情，很容易得到一发子弹或者一发药剂。

而今天她得到了一声叹息。

“我只想让你留下来。”

有一个瞬间Jesse觉得自己仿佛变回了多年前的小女孩儿，那时候她不能把Rae赶出她的被窝，而现在她也不能把Rae赶出她的房子，这么多年来她在面对Rae的时候始终毫无长进——装出来的冷酷不叫长进。

每到这种时候她总会有点羡慕男孩儿，因为男孩儿是能够在一夜间长大的生物，但女孩儿不能，因为每一个女孩儿的生长都伴随着无可消解的阵痛，所以那个过程漫长到难以估量。

Jesse没有转身，没有回头，她只是拍掉了Rae搭在她肩上的手。

“让我留下是很贵的，你又能出得起什么价？”

她吐出的这个句子其实不是问题，而是一句意味深长的讽刺，因为Rachel Grayson的前男友该用打来计，而前女友也同样不少，Jesse据此认定她是个人渣，就算她不谋财害命，也是人渣。

而她正被这个人渣所吸引。

在一阵漫长而难堪的沉默过后，Jesse以为Rae已经离开，她不意外自己没有听见声音，转头没是每一个蝙蝠系的光荣传统，可是实际上当她转身想要拉上窗帘的时候却看见Rae在月色底下除去自己的制服，贴身的甲胄如同第二层皮肤一样从她的身上落下来，显现出光洁白皙的胸脯与手臂。

还有各种深浅不一的疤痕。

Jesse感觉自己的眉毛跳了一下。

这一回她开口，带着十足的诅咒意味，她说你总有一天会在大街上被‘Grayson受害者协会’的成员联手枪杀，而已经浑身赤裸的Rae走近她勾住她的脖子，脸上的笑容依然光鲜，“你不会让他们动手的Jenny，我知道你就是那个会长。”

她说着，手指缠进Jesse的发里，并没有反驳那个虚构组织的存在，浑似只把这当成一场带刺的调情。

自那一日起Rae成了Jesse与哥谭之间的纽带，她们定期见面亲吻，绝口不谈彼此的任务，却互相赠送香水口红充当礼物，这么久以来Jesse头一次真心实意的嫌弃起了Rae的品味，她怎么能强迫冷硬的色彩变得温暖柔和？

而现在，Rae又一次在她的窗台等她，穿着最得宜的修身常服，她看见Jesse，冲她一笑，说我要带你去个地方。

是任务吗，她问她，却只得到了一个神秘的微笑。

那么大概就是任务吧，Jesse想，这世界上需要红头罩与夜翼联手的任务并不多，却也着实不算太少，而如果她们要穿常服外出，那么往往只会更加别开生面，在把手枪绑上大腿的时候Jesse突兀的想起自己流浪的漫长岁月，那些日子里她流连于各种各样的场所当中，夸赞别人，也被别人夸赞——他们往往惊艳于她的美貌与身材，更赞叹她额前的那绺白发，他们恭维她，讨好她，说她的魅力举世无双，可是Jesse在百无聊赖之下拨弄着自己额前的那缕发丝，只想着他们一定不曾见过Rae——那些会夸她魅力无穷的人们，怎么可能见过Rae？

然而最讽刺的是，现在夸赞她魅力无穷的人，恰恰就是Rae自己。

这一夜里Rae带着她去了一家小型的酒吧，舞池里的人并不太多，Jesse四处打量了一下，也没有看见任何贩毒的迹象，所有的一切，都显示这里是，也只是酒吧。

“你带我来这里要做什么。”她接过Rae递给她的金酒，紧盯着她的长姐发问，而她撩了撩鬓边垂下的发丝嫣然一笑，“只是一个礼物，Jenny.”

说着她转身向舞池走去，脚步越来越快，越来越轻盈，到最后她几乎是要飞起来，而一旁的DJ和舞池里的人们似乎是早早的就知道了这一段情节，他们退场、躲避，像是要把整个世界交给这位女皇。

而在配乐响起之前Rae冲Jesse比了一口型，她没来得及看懂，只记住了那一瞬间Rae的眼睛，似是凝结了近乎整个世纪的纸醉金迷。

那是Madonna的《Like a Virgin》。

歌声响起的瞬间Jesse几乎就要笑出声来，这世上哪个家庭的姐姐会在小酒馆里对自己的妹妹唱《Like a Virgin》？会这么干的只有Rae这个怪胎，变态，疯子，只有她身上会有足够的表演欲和热情来支持这一场演出。

她唱的轻快，活泼，如同一只飞鸟，这只飞鸟现在栖息在她的肩上，不知什么时候就会飞走，可是Jesse从未指望过她留下，她们吮吸彼此的汗水与血液，还交换更为私密的一些，可是夜深的时候她从不会让Rae留下，她只是纽带，只是一层单薄而脆弱的关系，她不信，也不能让她留下。

Rae，Rae，Rae，这个名字在舌尖弹跳起来的声音那般好听清脆，当她骑着机车掠过布鲁德海文与哥谭的夜色，她会在脑海里想起谁的侧影？

聚光灯照在了Rae的脸上，她现在看起来纯洁无瑕，自带八百万道圣光，然而她的目光却只追随着Jesse一人，在舞台的中央，她弯眉对她一笑，轻轻吐出那道任谁都必死无疑的咒语。

“And I love you,Jenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> 最初只是想描写一种美国上世纪五十年代的浮华奢靡感……但似乎完全失败了……全文4500+，以上。


End file.
